Ana
|-|Personaggio= |-|Fucile Biotico= |-|Dardo Soporifero= |-|Granata biotica= |-|Biostimolatore (ultra)= Ana è il 22° eroe di Overwatch nel ruolo di Support. Il versatile arsenale di Ana le consente di curare e potenziare gli alleati da lontano, mentre i colpi letali del suo Fucile Biotico, i dardi narcotizzanti e il potere immobilizzante delle Granate Biotiche neutralizzano chi minaccia i suoi compagni. Storia Mentre la Crisi degli Omnic mieteva vittime in Egitto, le forze di sicurezza del paese, a corto di personale, dovevano fare affidamento sul supporto dei propri cecchini, tra cui Ana Amari, ritenuta la migliore di tutto il mondoPagina Ufficiale. Era soprannominata “Horus”, e infondeva grande fiducia tra i suoi colleghiDescirzione Skin - Horo. Mira, capacità decisionale e istinto le garantirono un posto tra i ranghi della strike force di Overwatch (di cui lei era tra i membri fondatori) che pose fine alla guerra. All'epoca usava un fucile Kinamura, sul quale aggiungeva una tacca per ogni vittima. Questo però pesava anche sulla sua coscienza, nonostante preferisse uccidere i bersagli senza farli soffrire. Si fece impiantare un occhio cibernetico, con la capacità di rendere 6 volte più potente la sua visione, ed era raro per lei il bisogno di usare il mirino zoomatoFumetto: #7 Retaggio. In seguito ai successi raggiunti nella loro missione originale, Ana venne promossa Capitano e diventò il braccio destro del Comandante Morrison. Nonostante le enormi responsabilità, Ana si rifiutò di abbandonare il combattimento attivo, continuando a operare sul campo ben oltre i cinquant'anni. Si occupò della figlia Farheea, appoggiandola nel suo sogno di entrare in Overwatch una volta cresciutaAna - Le origini. Partecipò alle operazioni di recupero della moglie di Gérard Lacroix, Amélie, rapita a seguito dell'agente. Ebbe a che fare con l'operazione "Cupola Bianca" in Turchia, insieme agli agenti Wilhelm, Lindholm e Sarioglu.Twitter - Rapporto di fine missione - Operazione ZX24AL "Cupola BIanca" Rivolta A King's Row era scoppiata una rivolta da parte degli Omnic del Settore 0. A monitorare le operazioni vi era il Capitano Amari insieme a Morrison e Reyes.Fumetto - #12 Rivolta L'ultima missione Ana affrontò la sua ultima missione insieme a Morrison per salvare degli scienziati in ostaggio. Tuttavia in un confronto diretto con il cecchino Talon Widowmaker (Scoperto essere la scomparsa Amélie Lacroix) ebbe la peggio, e venne sparata nell'occhio cibernetico. Venne data per morta, ma in realtà, Ana non perse la vita in quello scontro, nonostante le gravi ferite riportate e la perdita dell'occhio destro. Venne ricoverata sotto il falso nome di Janina KowalskaCartella clinica di Janina Kowalska e durante la guarigione, il peso di una vita passata combattendo si fece sentire, e Ana preferì lasciar credere al mondo che fosse veramente morta. Si rifugiò in una necropoli del Cairo, dove dà la caccia per procurarsi il necessario per vivere in mezzo al deserto, pur non dimenticando mai la figlia che ha abbandonatoMappa - Necropoli. Il ritorno Con il passare del tempo però, vide la sua patria minacciata da pericolosi elementi, e in lei si risvegliò il desiderio di proteggere i propri cari. Nel frattempo vi era una taglia su di lei, e Hakim, un bandito locale, notava qualche interferenza negli affari della Talon nel Cairo in un centro protetto dalla Helix Security. Soldato 76 intervenne sulle tracce di Ana, soprannominata "Strike" dalle autorità locali Descrizione Skin - Strike. Alla fine di una lotta contro Reaper (rivelatosi essere Gabriel Reyes), Ana si unisce a Soldato-76 Fumetto - #8 Vecchi soldati. Usano come base operativa la Necropoli, il rifugio di Ana Fumetto - #10 Riflessi. Sviluppo Ana era fin da subito progettata per entrare a far parte dei personaggi del gioco, con la consapevolezza che occorrevano nuovi Support oltre a Mercy, Zenyatta e Mercy. Il primo studio fu un alchimista in grado di saltare in alto e fornire delle cure ai compagni, un concetto del tutto esterno al personaggi di Ana, fino ad allora studiato nella lore piuttosto che nelle abilità. Si era studiato in merito al suo carattere e stuzzicava l'idea di porla come cecchino. Il problema però era la presenza di Widowmaker, che già caratterizzava nel gioco un assassino cecchino, e fu così che Ana divenne un guaritore che lanciava proiettili col mirino, mettendo da parte quasi totalmente il concept dell'alchimista salterinoAna poteva essere un alchemista che si nutriva di pozioni - PCgamesN. Tra le sue skin figurano quelle che poteva essere il suo aspetto, una donna che viveva in un contesto post-apocalitticoArtbook - L'arte di Overwatch (Magic Press). Curiosità * Prima di essere svelata, molti pensavano che Ana e Sombra fossero la stessa persona, in quanto vi erano dei documenti nella mappa Dorado che mostravano la foto di Ana con recante il nome di SombraFans believe a new Overwatch hero called Sombra could be unveiled on Monday - Eurogamer . In realtà erano dossier analizzati da Sombra stessa su Ana. Infatti tra i file di Sombra era possibile trovare una cartella clinica di Ana sotto il nome di Janina Kowalska, trovato dalla community decriptando un codice online. * Nel fumetto di Junkerstein, Ana veste i panni di una corsara durante la festaFumetto: #9 Junkerstein, e la skin dedicata uscì nell'evento Halloween da Brividi 2017. * In un rapporto si fanno evidenti le caratteristiche del fucile di Ana, ispirato a gran parte dei kit curativi dei vari componenti di Overwatch. Pare sia stato sviluppato da una collaborazione tra l'ingegnere Torbjorn Lindholm e la dottoressa Angela Ziegler Archivio di Overwatch 00231. * Il tatuaggio di Ana all'occhio è un Udjat, che nella sua posizione è un Occhio di Horus, rappresentante la protezione. Ha però tatuato alla figlia Fareeha l'Udjat nell'occhio sinistro, rappresentante invece l'occhio di Ra, rappresentante un augurio di buona sorte. * Ana è anche uno dei personaggi del videogioco Blizzard Heroes of the Storm Ana - Heroes of the Storm.